darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Film III Session 2
Session Duration Episodes 445-481, 37 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Ben as Obi-Wan * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as Anakin * The GM as: ** Count Dooku ** Nute Gunray ** Poggle the Lesser ** Palpatine/Darth Sidious ** Valorum/General Grievous ** Dofine ** Combat Cyborgs ** Magnaguards ** Trade Federation Lackey Summary Jim and Sally are still not present. Ben states that he thinks Sally has left roleplaying for good, since she just started ice skating lessons. The GM is upset by this, because he'd been planning for Yoda to come in and save the day at the end of this session. While Pete is also upset that Sally's not there, he's delighted at the thought that Sally's derailed the GM's plans just by not showing up. Pete claims he talked to Jim, but that Jim claimed he had to work on his thesis. Annie reveals she hasn't heard anything from Jim in the past two weeks. The session begins right where they left off, with Ben and Annie having found Chancellor Palpatine tied to a chair while being confronted by Count Dooku onboard a dreadnought. Pete is still by the terminal at the hangar. Ben comments that Dooku must be working with the General Grievous mentioned in the GM's introduction, but Dooku only expresses surprise that Grievous is supposedly here and that the dreadnought is Dooku's ship. Dooku explains that he broke off from the Separatists after the Battle of Geonosis, and that he got Nute Gunray to give him back the Peace Moon plans, which Dooku intended to show to the Senate, but the Senate refused to see him, which is when he then kidnapped Palpatine. Pete asks why the introduction claimed it was Grievous who kidnapped Palpatine when it was actually Dooku. The GM explains that the introduction is what the people of Coruscant thought was happening. Ben and Annie are able to figure out that it was Dooku who led the ships that raided Coruscant and kidnapped Palpatine, but that Grievous had been sent by Gunray to go after Dooku, and that Grievous and his ships arrived just as Dooku's ships were about to leave. So the people of Coruscant thought they were seeing one giant fleet of Separatists led by Grievous, when it was actually two rival factions fighting it out with each other. Annie accuses Dooku of being a Sith lord, and rushes forward to attack. She and Ben duel with Dooku with their laser swords. Dooku breaks off the fight and tells them they can find proof of Palpatine's treachery by looking at the Peace Moon plans, which will show that Palpatine's plans will make the Peace Moon into a massive doomsday weapon. Ben orders Pete to hack into the ship's computers and see if he can find the plans. The GM hands Pete a note. After reading the note, Pete claims the plans just show an artificial moon made of rock, much to Dooku's surprise. Ben and Annie resume their fight with Dooku. Dooku uses Force Push to ram Ben into the only known railing in the Darths&Droids universe, causing Ben to fall over and land on the lower deck two meters below. Dooku then uses the Force to cause the higher platfom to land on top of Ben. The combined injuries of Ben hitting the railing, landing on the lower deck, and having the platfrom land on top of him, causes Ben to lapse into uncounciousness. Annie continues to duel Dooku. She uses the dexterity of her artificial hand to slice off both of Dooku's hands. She now has Dooku at her mercy, holding both her own laser sword and Dooku's laser sword up to to Dooku's neck. Dooku claims he has just realized that Gunray must have switched the Peace Moon plans, which is why Pete only saw an artificial moon made of rock. Annie whispers to Dooku to trust her, and tells him to say aloud that he is a Sith Lord and that there is another. Dooku does as she asks, and she uses this as an excuse to kill him. Dooku has time to gasp out, "Non! Wait! Anakin, Ah am your f-" before Annie decapitates him with both laser swords. Pete's worried that Annie's getting a bit too carried away in her roleplaying, but she assures him she's okay, she's just acting out what her character would do, and that she's continuing to work with the GM on Anakin's character development. Annie frees Palpatine, but tells him he needs to inquire about the Jedi Council, that a Sith lord working with Dooku has clearly infiltrated the Council and used it to fund the clone army from Kamino and to plot the downfall of the Republic. Pete points out the ship's taking an awful lot of damage. Annie suggests she and Palpatine leave. Annie wants to leave Ben to die, but Palpatine won't hear of it. He tells Annie to carry Ben, and that he, Palpatine won't leave without Ben. Annie does as he says. Annie orders Pete to hack into the gravity generators and to gently tilt the gravity 90 degrees, so that she and Palpatine with Ben can walk along the lift shaft. Pete tries to use his rocket thrusters to stay near the terminal, but at a loaded question from the GM, Pete conceedes he doesn't have rocket thrusters, and slides helplessly down the floor that's tilted 90 degrees. Annie and Palpatine, with Annie carrying Ben, are making their way along the shaft, but without Pete at the terminal, the gravity soon rights itself to normal, causing them to fall. Annie manages to grab onto a ledge while still carrying Ben, while Palpatine grabs onto her foot. The GM tells Ben to make a Recovery roll to regain counciousness. Ben makes a good roll and wakes up. Annie uses a grapling hook to swing all three of them through an open shaft doorway, landing safely, albeit a bit bruised, on the floor. Pete has landed in a pile of rubble. He uses his persicope to see above the rubble and asks if there are any threats. The GM replies, "None...that you can see." This is the kind of talk that makes a player like Pete all the more frightened and paranoid, and he bolts from the rubble and zooms out of the hangar. Ben, Annie, and Palpatine are trying to make their way to the hangar when they get caught in a force field trap. Pete runs into them, almost literally, as in his panic he runs straight into a wall. Some combat droids arrive and take all three players and Palpatine prisoner. The droids take the prisoners to their droid leader, General Grievous. When Ben refers to Grievous' "droids", Grievous corrects him. Inside each of these casings is an organic brain, that the "droids" are actually Cyborgs. "Cyborgs. Under. My. COMMAND." Upon hearing this familiar phrasing, Ben realizes that Grievous is the former Chancellor Valorum. Grievous claims that old name no longer has any meaning to him. Valorum/General Grievous claims he has ways to improve Pete's robotic body. At first, Pete likes the idea until Grievous explains that his idea of improvement is a brain transplant. Grievous intends to give Pete's robotic body Ben's cerebral cortex and Annie's amygdala. Pete panics, and tries to zap at Grievous with his ineffective shock probes. This provides Ben and Annie with the distraction they need to use Force Pull to retrieve their laser swords and destroy all of Grievous' Combat Cyborgs and Magnaguards present. Cornered, Grievous begins a long, rambling, seemingly nonsensical monologue that ends with, "Air is for suckers." He then smashes a bridge window, and escapes out of it. Pete is able to hack into the control systems and turn on the emergancy shutters, saving everyone from being sucked out into space. Grievous' remaining minions evacuate the ship. Ben thinks they should leave too, but Pete nixes that idea by jettisoning the remaining escape pods. Pete takes control of the ship, ecstatic at having a dreadnought of his own to command. But as the dreadnought enters Coruscant's atmosphere, it snaps in half and the half the players and Palpatine are on plummets out of control to the earth below. Pete wishes Jim were here, pointing out that it's situations like this, where everything is hopelessly screwed, that Jim's crazy, idiotic plans have a tendancy to actually work. He urges everyone to think like Jim. After several ideas are proposed, that Pete rejects as "not crazy enough!", Annie comes up with an idea that even Pete thinks is too crazy: she'll fire all their missiles downwards at point blank range, which will cause the explosion to cushion their landing. She tries it and it works, but now their dreadnought half is speeding down a runway and the GM tells them it won't be able to stop before going off the runway. Annie uses Force Push to cause the dreadnought half to crash into a watchtower, bringing it to a stop. At that moment, Pete gets a call from his office, and has to leave. The GM calls an end to the session.